Enam
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise. Enam huruf. Enam kisah. Enam, yang menyatukan mereka. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Jumlah kata**: 3.575 kata

**Summary**: AoKise. Enam huruf. Enam kisah. Enam, yang menyatukan mereka.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Yaoi/BL. Kumpulan drabble (bersambung).

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Yamanaka Chika. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Enam**

* * *

_[6.1.] Jersey_

Siang itu udara cerah. Matahari tampaknya sedang memiliki suasana hati yang baik hari ini. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, seakan bekerjasama dengan manusia agar matahari tidak begitu terasa panas di kulit. Sungguh hari yang indah.

Sepertinya Kise juga beranggapan demikian. Mungkin karena alasan itulah ia segera menghampiri Aomine yang tertidur di atap sekolah, tentu saja membolos pelajaran lagi, dan membangunkannya. Aomine tentu tidak menyerah dengan mudah. Tapi determinasi Kise bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap enteng.

Pada akhirnya, kekeras kepalaan Kise mengalahkan kemalasan Aomine. Kise menyeret Aomine ke gimnasium dan segera menyuruhnya agar berganti pakaian dan bermain _one-on-one_ dengannya lagi.

Kise cukup cepat berganti, berbeda dengan Aomine yang bermalas-malasan. Mungkin saja itu karena ia ingin mengulur waktu. Ia masih ingin tidur. Tapi daripada Kise mengganggu tidurnya terus (serius, Aomine merasa Kise bahkan lebih cerewet dari Momoi) Aomine memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Kise.

Kise duduk berpangku tangan di bangku pemain, memperhatikan Aomine yang sedang memakai _jersey_-nya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu memakai pakaiannya. Pemandangan yang cukup menarik.

"Ada apa, Kise? Kau dari tadi memperhatikanku terus. Kau suka padaku, ya?" tanya Aomine yang menyadari sedang dipandangi oleh Kise.

Kise menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, Aomine_cchi_. Aku hanya baru sadar, ternyata nomer jersey Aomine_cchi_ itu enam, ya." Tiba-tiba ia menyeletuk.

Alis Aomine naik satu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau begitu?" tanyanya.

Kise menggeleng lagi dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, enam itu angka favoritku. Aku terkejut. Ini kebetulan sekali," jawab Kise sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh? Memang kenapa kau suka angka enam?" tanya Aomine lagi. Ia sepertinya tidak sadar telah menanyakan hal sepele, yang biasanya ia anti akan hal itu.

Kise tersenyum lagi. Wajahnya berseri-seri saat ia berkata, "Tentu saja karena aku ulang tahun di bulan keenam, bulan Juni, Aomine_cchi_."

Aomine tampak cukup terkejut dengan informasi itu. "Oh? Jadi ulang tahunmu itu bulan Juni?" tanyanya retorikal.

"Iya, Aomine_cchi_! Jangan bilang Aomine_cchi_ baru tahu? Padahal kita sudah kenal cukup lama. Jangan-jangan kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau ulang tahunku tiga hari lagi?" Kise menggembungkan pipinya, kebiasaannya saat merasa kesal.

"Ulang tahunmu tiga hari lagi?" ulang Aomine dengan wajah seperti orang bodoh.

"Iya, Aomine_cchi_! Tanggal delapan belas Juni! Ya ampun, Aomine_cchi_ bahkan tidak tahu ulang tahunku? Padahal aku tahu ulang tahun Aomine_cchi_!" Kise benar-benar sebal sekarang. Ia tahu Aomine memang tidak pernah bisa menjadi peduli pada dunia, tapi ayolah! Kise selalu ada di sisi Aomine, bagaimana bisa Aomine tidak peduli padanya?

"Oh, delapan belas Juni. Sebentar lagi, ya," sahut Aomine santai.

Kise menggembungkan pipinya. Pipinya sedikit memerah karenanya. "Aomine_cchi_ mesum, _dim_, pedofil, hitam, songong, tidak pedulian, narsis, menyebalkaaaan!" seru Kise sebal, menyebutkan rentetan keburukan Aomine sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Oi! Apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja menyebutku begitu!" sangkal Aomine yang tidak terima dikatai seperti itu. Tapi Kise sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkan gimnasium sambil menggumam tentang betapa tidak pekanya Aomine.

Kise tidak tahu bahwa Aomine tertawa setelahnya. Aomine memang, entah kenapa, selalu suka menggoda Kise hingga sang pemuda berambut pirang kesal dan marah-marah padanya.

Kise juga tidak tahu kalau Aomine sempat berpikir hadiah apa yang patut ia berikan untuk ulang tahun Kise nanti.

.

.

.

_[6.2.] Birthday_

Kise sangat bahagia hari ini. Ya, tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang keempat belas. Ia menerima banyak hadiah dari keluarga, kerabat, teman, fans, dan koleganya. Semuanya bertumpuk dengan bermacam-macam rupa.

Karena perasaannya sedang sangat ringan, Kise sampai melupakan perihal Aomine yang tidak tahu ulang tahunnya. Padahal Aomine juga belum memberikan apa-apa untuknya hari ini.

Latihan reguler sebenarnya sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu, tapi Aomine dan Kise memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama untuk beberapa ronde _one-on-one_ seperti biasa. Aomine sedang beristirahat setelah latihan melelahkan dari Akashi saat Kise berjalan ke arahnya membawa bola.

Kise menatap Aomine. "Aomine_cchi_, bukankah kau akan bermain _one-on-one_ denganku?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis, sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Aomine membuat gestur ingin menerima bola dan tersenyum. Kise tersenyum lebih lebar dan melemparkannya pada Aomine.

Pertandingan yang terjadi di antara Aomine dan Kise berlangsung seru seperti biasa. Aomine dapat menahan semua teknik _copy_ Kise yang mengagumkan dengan cukup mudah. Tapi di sisi lain Kise juga memberikan perlawanan yang impresif, membuat Aomine berpikir bahwa pemuda itu pasti berkembang lagi.

Setelah beberapa waktu, keduanya terlihat lelah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Aomine kembali menghabiskan sebotol air mineral sementara Kise menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangannya sendiri.

Setelah memperhatikan sejenak, Aomine baru sadar kalau itu bukan sapu tangan yang biasa digunakan oleh Kise. Sapu tangan itu berwarna kuning dengan nama Kise terajut di sana, berbeda dengan sapu tangan Kise yang biasa. Ia bertanya pada Kise, "Hei, Kise, kenapa bukan sapu tangan yang biasa?"

Kise menatap Aomine dan sapu tangannya. "Oh, ini sapu tangan hadiah ulang tahunku dari adik kelas. Harus kuakui, ini bagus sekali," jawab Kise sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, seakan teringat sesuatu, ia berbalik pada Aomine. "Oh ya, Aomine_cchi_ belum memberikan apa-apa untukku! Bilang selamat saja belum."

"Oh, iya, ya. Hari ini kau ulang tahun, ya?" tanya Aomine dengan bodohnya.

"Tuh 'kan, Aomine_cchi_ lupa! Sudah kuduga, Aomine_cchi_ memang mesum, _dim_, pedofil, hitam, songong, tidak pedulian, narsis, menyebalkaaaan!" seru Kise sebal.

Aomine tadinya ingin menyangkal semua pernyataan Kise, tapi melihat Kise yang berbalik badan dan menggumam kesal seperti itu membatalkan niatannya. Sebaliknya, ia meminta maaf.

"Ya sudah, aku minta maaf, Kise. Selamat ulang tahun. Nah, sudah, 'kan?" kata Aomine.

Kise tetap tidak bergeming.

Aomine menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau Kise memang sangat sulit disenangkan, apalagi jika sudah merajuk seperti ini. Dan tiba-tiba otaknya terpikirkan sebuah ide brilian sekaligus nekat.

"Hei, Kise, berbaliklah sebentar. Aku punya hadiah untukmu," panggil Aomine.

Kise terbujuk, dan akhirnya berbalik. Ia baru saja akan bertanya pada Aomine hadiah apa yang ia punya saat tiba-tiba Aomine membungkamnya. Membungkamnya, dengan cara ekstrim.

Aomine menciumnya.

Ya, menciumnya. Bibir dengan bibir.

Kise berkedip beberapa kali sebelum bisa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan saat ia sudah benar-benar sadar, Aomine sudah melepas ciumannya itu.

Kise menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa basah. Ia menatap Aomine dengan keterkejutan luar biasa. Dengan terbata, ia bertanya, "K-kenapa...?"

"Karena aku ingin," jawab Aomine simpel.

"I-ingin?" ulang Kise.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya, ingin. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya. Jadi, ya, aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda denganmu, dan kurasa aku ingin melihat apakah hubungan di antara kita bisa terjadi. Yah, lebih tepatnya aku menyatakan cinta padamu, Kise."

Kise terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, mata keemasannya mengeluarkan air mata.

Aomine dibuat panik melihat Kise menangis. "O-oi, kenapa kau menangis, Kise? Harusnya aku yang menangis kalau ditolak, 'kan? Yah, walaupun aku tak mungkin menangis juga, sih," katanya.

"A-aku hanya bahagia. Ternyata Aomine_cchi_ memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku," sahut Kise sambil tertawa. Tawanya terdengar indah walaupun sedikit sengau karena ia menangis sambil tertawa.

Aomine terlihat salah tingkah, pipinya sedikit memerah. "Jadi... kau mau apa setelah ini? Biasanya perempuan ingin kencan atau apa, tapi kalau dirimu..."

Kise menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap mata biru tua Aomine dalam-dalam. "Sekarang aku hanya sangat ingin bermain basket dengan Aomine_cchi_," jawabnya.

Aomine tersenyum lebar. "Kalau basket, sih, aku oke saja. Ayo!"

Aomine dan Kise sedang berjalan untuk mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding saat Aomine tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Hei, tadi aku menembakmu jam enam, ya?"

"Memang kenapa, Aomine_cchi_?" Kise memasang wajah bertanya.

"Angka favoritmu, 'kan, enam. Apa itu berarti kita jodoh?" goda Aomine.

Wajah Kise memerah dengan cepat atas fakta bahwa Aomine mengingat detail kecil tentang dirinya itu. Ia langsung melompat ke pelukan Aomine.

"Aomine_cchi_, aku mencintaimu~"

.

.

.

_[6.3.] Prank_

Kise benar-benar kesal hari ini. Sudah seharian ini teman-temannya mengerjainya. Bahkan guru-gurunya juga sepertinya berkomplot. Mengapa hanya dirinya sendirian yang disuruh membersihkan kolam renang padahal ada tujuh orang lain yang sama-sama tidak mengerjakan tugas sepertinya?

Memang ini adalah April Mop, tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, pikir Kise. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba menyabarkan diri. Harusnya itu tahu lebih baik bahwa teman-temannya adalah iblis yang sangat suka mengerjainya hanya agar bisa melihat ekspresi putus asanya.

Kise menatap hamparan air bening di hadapannya. Akan sulit membersihkan ini sendirian. Kise menghirup udara. Kise tahu memang bahwa menghirup aroma kaporit tidak baik untuk tubuh, tapi ia tetap suka. Bau kaporit mengingatkannya akan sensasi berada di pantai.

Saat Kise tengah menikmati saat-saat itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menutupi matanya dari belakang. Orang itu berbisik di telinganya, "Tebak siapa?"

Kise hanya tertawa. Ia tidak mungkin tidak tahu siapa itu. Bahkan tanpa orang itu berbicara, Kise sudah bisa menebak itu siapa. "Tentu saja itu kau, Aomine_cchi_."

"Ah, kau sudah kenal sekali diriku rupanya, Kise," kata Aomine. Ia masih menutupi mata Kise dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya mencium tengkuk dan menjelajah leher Kise. Kise mengeluarkan suara desah tertahan yang membuat Aomine semakin intens. Seperti biasa, Aomine mengincar titik lemah Kise, yaitu menggigit lembut telinganya.

Suara pintu kolam renang yang berkeriat di belakang menyadarkan Kise, membuatnya khawatir. "A-Aomine_cchi_, hentikan. Ini di depan umum, kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Bahaya," peringatnya cemas.

Aomine berbisik lagi, "Tidak, kita tidak dalam bahaya."

Kise bingung dengan maksud Aomine. "Maksud Aomine_cchi_?"

"Kita tidak dalam bahaya, tapi _kau_ yang dalam bahaya."

Sebelum Kise bisa benar-benar mencerna maksud perkataan Aomine, ia memegangi tangan Kise dan menukar posisi mereka. Sekarang Kise berhadapan dengan teman-temannya yang sudah tertawa iblis sambil memegangi berbagai macam benda; tepung, telur, mentega, krim, cokelat cair, dan lain-lain yang lebih tepat disebut bahan untuk membuat kue.

Aomine kabur tepat waktu agar ia tidak ikut kotor. Teman-teman Kise (terutama anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_) menimpuki Kise dengan semua bahan itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ya ampun, ini sudah keenam kalinya!" keluh Kise.

Saat Kise lengah dan mengira semua sudah berakhir, Aomine mengambil alih dan mendorong Kise ke kolam.

Kise sempat megap-megap mencari permukaan dan berusaha berenang ke tepi. Aomine ada di tepi kolam renang, memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kise memanfaatkan ini dan menarik Aomine jatuh ke kolam renang bersamanya.

"Oh, tidak, kau tidak bisa, Kise," kata Aomine sambil menyeringai.

Aomine mencium Kise dalam dan sedikit mendorongnya hingga Kise tenggelam ke dalam air. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Aomine dan Kise berciuman di air, dan harus diakui mereka cukup menikmatinya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, beberapa guru mengawasi dari ruang guru sambil tertawa iblis. Sepertinya mereka sudah gatal ingin menghukum Aomine dan Kise. Beberapa dari mereka kemudian diketahui sebagai penggemar Kise. Ya, selamat berjuang, Aomine, Kise.

.

.

.

_[6.4.] Date_

Untuk apa dua orang pemuda memasuki toko furnitur dengan atmosfer seperti sepasang kekasih? Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang di sebuah toko furnitur besar di pusat Tokyo. Saat ini, mereka melihat pemuda tinggi berambut biru tua dengan kulit cokelat, Aomine Daiki, terduga _seme_. Di sisinya, ada pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang tampak tersenyum cerah, sang model Kise Ryouta, terduga _uke_. Beberapa wanita di sana ada yang tidak tahan dengan auranya dan berjatuhan satu per satu. Diketahui bahwa para wanita itu adalah penggemar fanatik Kise dan juga _fujoshi_.

Kenyataannya, Kise yang membawa Aomine ke sini dikarenakan mereka berdua akan berpindah apartemen, dan Kise meminta Aomine menemaninya membeli barang-barang. Mereka baru saja diterima di salah satu universitas ternama di Tokyo, dan memutuskan untuk pindah bersama.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah selesai, tapi Kise dan Aomine memutuskan untuk bermain-main sejenak. Kise berlari ke arah ruang keluarga artifisial dan duduk di sofanya. Aomine mengikuti dan duduk di sisinya.

"Kalau nanti aku punya rumah sendiri, aku ingin ruang keluarganya seperti ini," kata Kise.

Aomine memutar mata. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu di taman, ruang tamu dan kamar mandi artifisial tadi."

Kise menatapnya dan tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. Ia mengambil _remote_ televisi dan berpura-pura memencet salah satu tombol. "Jangan marah-marah seperti itu, sayang. Ayo kita lihat ada acara apa di televisi," katanya sambil tertawa.

Aomine menatapnya dan tertawa juga. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Kise. "Kalau begitu, basket," katanya.

Kise mengangguk dan memencet-mencet tombol. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menoleh pada Aomine dan menampakkan ekspresi kecewa. "Oh, televisinya rusak."

Aomine tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu kita ke dapur, aku sudah lapar," katanya, menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Kise berdiri.

Di dapur, Aomine segera duduk sementara Kise membuka oven dan berpura-pura mengeluarkan makanan. Ia meletakkannya di piring Aomine sementara ia sendiri berjalan menuju ke bak cucian.

"Sepertinya enak, sayang," kata Aomine.

Kise diam-diam tertawa mendengar Aomine memanggilnya sayang. Terasa aneh dan geli. Tapi bukan berarti ia membencinya juga. Ia berbalik badan menghadap Aomine, dan berkata sambil berkacak pinggang, "Bak cucian kita juga rusak."

Aomine tersenyum dan berdiri, lalu pergi ke ruangan sebelah. "Karena itulah aku membeli rumah dengan... dua dapur," katanya.

Kise berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari samping, dan berbisik seduktif di telinganya, "Kau jenius. Kutunggu di kamar."

Aomine menyeringai dan mengikuti Kise.

Di kamar, Kise merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Aomine mengikutinya, merangkak mendekati Kise. Tangannya menelusuri tubuh Kise, dan berakhir dengan mengelus rambutnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kise, hingga akhirnya menutup jarak di antara mereka. Benang saliva tipis dan transparan terbentuk, menghubungkan bibir mereka sebelum akhirnya putus saat ciuman itu berakhir.

"Aku ingin sekali kamar tidur seperti ini," bisik Kise dengan nada rendah, hampir terengah-engah. Pipinya memerah oleh ciuman tadi.

Aomine berbaring di sisinya, menyampirkan rambut pirang Kise, sebelum memeluknya dari samping. "Kau sudah berkata seperti itu enam kali," katanya, tepat di telinga Kise. Kise dapat merasakan nafas hangat Aomine di lehernya.

"Lima," koreksi Kise.

"Yang kelima itu di dapur, di dalam hatimu, aku tahu itu," kata Aomine.

Kise terduduk dan menatap Aomine. Aomine mengikuti gestur kekasihnya itu. Kise tersenyum hangat, manis, dan berkata, "Aomine_cchi_ memang yang paling tahu diriku."

Aomine mencium leher Kise lagi, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan tawa geli. Ia menatap Aomine dan tersenyum, sebelum meringkuk dalam dekapan Aomine.

"Aku cinta Aomine_cchi_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kise."

.

.

.

_[6.5.] Fight_

"Jadi maksudmu apa, Aomine_cchi_!? Semua yang kukorbankan selama ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu, begitu!? Semua yang kulakukan untukmu tidak ada gunanya, begitu!?" seru Kise dengan suara amat keras.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kise! Maksudku adalah kau terlalu bergantung padaku! Aku bukan orang santai, Kise, aku sibuk! Aku tidak bisa menemanimu dua puluh empat jam sehari seperti yang kau mau!" sahut Aomine sama kerasnya.

"Aku tidak minta banyak darimu, aku hanya minta perhatianmu! Tidak bisakah kau luangkan waktu untukku, sebentar saja!?" Kise hampir menjerit, wajahnya memerah karena usahanya menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan ini semua demi siapa!? Demi dirimu! Demi _kita_! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Kise!" Aomine berteriak dengan nada yang naik beberapa oktaf.

"Demi Tuhan, aku kekasihmu, _Aomine_! Aku butuh dirimu! Apa semua perkataan aku cinta padamu itu bohong semua, hah!? Apa aku sebegitu tidak dibutuhkannya olehmu!? Apa kau bohong padaku!?" jerit Kise putus asa. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata keemasannya. Bahunya bergetar.

Aomine berjengit menyadari Kise tidak lagi menggunakan sufiks konyol itu pada namanya. Ia menatap Kise nanar. Ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa sekarang ia dan Kise didera masalah? Selama hampir enam tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, jarang sekali terjadi pertengkaran. Ini adalah yang keenam, dan yang paling mengerikan selama ini. Keduanya sama-sama dikuasai ego, yang menjadikan masalah ini melebar walaupun awalnya hanya sebuah perkara sepele.

Aomine masih terdiam saat Kise melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau selalu tidak pernah mengerti? Kenapa? Kenapa kita bisa seperti ini? Kenapa... kenapa aku pernah memiliki hubungan dengan dirimu?" ujar Kise. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tampak frustrasi.

Mata Aomine melebar mendengar penuturan Kise tadi. Ia meraih kerah baju Kise dan menariknya untuk mencium Kise dalam-dalam, kasar, sebelum menghempaskannya ke dinding di belakangnya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kise memejamkan mata menahan sengatan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Jadi kau puas dengan itu?" bisik Aomine, nadanya rendah. Ia terengah-engah. Tatapannya tajam, tak ada kehangatan sedikitpun.

Kise yang awalnya terdiam tidak percaya, kini terkesiap. Ia telah sadar apa yang diperbuat Aomine padanya. Maka tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ia menampar Aomine, sangat keras, hingga pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu terjatuh di lantai.

Aomine terkesima atas tamparan Kise. Sekarang pipinya terasa perih sekali. Ia menatap ke arah Kise dengan tajam, dingin, hingga pemuda yang ditatapnya berjengit sedikit.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, dengan senang hati kukabulkan. Aku pergi, Kise. Selamat tinggal," ujar Aomine dingin, dan ia meninggalkan Kise sendirian, pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari _'__calon mantan kekasih'_nya itu.

Kise terdiam menatap kepergian Aomine. Setetes, dua tetes, dan air mata mulai mengalir lagi di pipinya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tidak menyangka hubungan yang sudah enam tahun ia dan Aomine bina kini kandas di tengah jalan.

Kise jatuh terduduk di lantai tempatnya tadi berpijak. Kini apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kali ini, Kise pikir, ia puaskan tangisannya. Ia keluarkan semua kegundahannya. Kise ingin, setelah ia selesai menangis, beban di dadanya akan menghilang. Ia ingin merelakan semuanya. Ia ingin merelakan Aomine.

Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa? Tapi mengapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti? Ia ingin bebas. Ia ingin merelakan. Tapi tak bisa. Karena kenyataannya, Kise adalah hipokrit. Ia bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak _mau_.

"_Hei, inikah pahitnya rasa patah hati?"_

.

.

.

_[6.6.] Anniversary_

Aomine menatap kosong cincin di hadapannya. Inilah yang sudah ia perjuangkan selama enam bulan terakhir. Ia sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan promosi di kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja untuk persiapan pernikahannya dengan Kise.

Aomine mengakui, jika masalah penghasilan, Kise masih mengunggulinya. Wajar, Kise adalah model ternama. Saat ini usianya berada di masa prima, dua puluh tahun, dan karena itulah banyak merek terkenal mengincarnya untuk menjadi wajah baru produk mereka. Karena itulah bayaran yang diterima sangat jauh dari kata sedikit.

Tapi Aomine tidak ingin biaya pernikahannya ditanggung Kise. Ia adalah pria dominan—_alpha male_, dalam istilahnya—dalam hubungan mereka, sebuah kesepakatan tidak tertulis di antara kedua pria itu. Ialah yang memulai hubungannya, dan karena itulah ia juga ingin jadi yang membawanya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Pelaminan.

Awalnya semua terencanakan dengan baik. Ia sudah menyiapkan rumah dimana mereka berdua akan tinggal. Ia sudah merencanakan pernikahan dibantu Kagami dan Kuroko, secara diam-diam tentunya. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan bagi Kise. Semuanya sempurna, jika saja Kise dan Aomine lebih bisa mengendalikan ego mereka.

"Apa aku salah, Kise...?" lirih Aomine. Ia memainkan cincin di hadapannya dengan jarinya. Bentuknya indah, terbuat dari emas putih bertahtakan berlian. Kise pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai tipe cincin yang seperti itu. Sederhana, tidak terlalu berlebihan, tapi tetap melambangkan elegansi. Persis seperti hubungan mereka, menurut Kise. Tidak menuntut, tetapi tetap melengkapi satu sama lain.

Aomine ingat semua kenangan indah yang ia buat bersama Kise. Terlalu banyak, terlalu indah, terlalu _menyesakkan_. Ia meninggalkan Kise, bersama dengan berjuta kenangan di antara mereka berdua. Pertanyaan yang terus ia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri: "Apa egonya cukup berharga hingga ia harus meninggalkan Kise?"

Aomine tidak pernah berhenti berpikir. Ketika akhirnya ia mencapai keputusan, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Jadi, aku ingin melakukan itu. Kau bisa?" tanya Aomine.

Suara di seberang sambungan terdengar sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, aku yakin, tentu saja. Sudah saatnya ini semua selesai," kata Aomine lagi. Ia terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan orang yang diteleponnya sebelum menjawab, "Baik, biar aku yang menghubunginya. Kau siap-siap saja. Di tempat itu, jam delapan malam."

Aomine memutus sambungan tak lama setelahnya. Ia menimang ponselnya sejenak sebelum mengirim pesan singkat pada Kise.

_Aku ingin bertemu di Tokyo Tower, malam ini jam delapan. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan._

Aomine memencet tombol kirim. Beberapa menit kemudian balasannya datang.

_Baiklah._

Aomine menghela nafas. Bisakah ia berharap semuanya akan berlangsung lancar?

Waktu seperti terbang saat Aomine akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di hadapan Tokyo Tower. Seperti biasa, banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Wajar, karena Tokyo Tower merupakan salah satu ikon kebanggaan kota Tokyo.

Kise sudah menunggu di sana, di depan menara kokoh itu berdiri tegak, dengan tangan dimasukkan di saku celananya. Saat ia menyadari keberadaan Aomine yang kini berjalan mendekatinya, ia hanya melayangkan seulas senyum tipis. Bukan pelukan hangat yang biasa ia berikan, atau kecupan lembut di bibir.

"Ada apa, Aomine_cchi_?" tanya Kise langsung ke intinya.

Aomine menatap Kise agak lama sebelum menghela nafas. Ia menatap Kise serius sebelum mengatakan, "Kise, kurasa kita cukup sampai di sini. Kita putus. Maaf, ini keputusan yang sudah kupertimbangkan."

Kise terdiam. Ia menunduk sebelum tersenyum pahit. "Tidak apa-apa, Aomine_cchi_. Aku tahu, kok. Terima kasih untuk enam tahun ini."

"Perayaan enam tahun jadian dan ulang tahun yang buruk, ya?" tanya Aomine.

"... Tentu saja," lirih Kise. "Tentu saja! Hari ini tepat enam tahun kita berpacaran, dan hari ini juga ulang tahunku! Tapi Aomine_cchi_ memutuskan untuk berhenti sampai di sini... Itu menyakitkan, kau tahu..."

Kise meneteskan air mata lagi. Ia sudah mengatakan berulang kali, bahwa inilah saatnya. Jika memang hubungannya dan Aomine tak bisa diselamatkan, maka ia harus merelakannya. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya menyakitkan. Karena itulah air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Tapi tiba-tiba Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise erat. Tatapannya melembut saat ia mengatakan, "Kise Ryouta, aku memang memintamu putus denganku, tapi itu karena aku ingin memintamu sesuatu."

Kise terdiam. Aomine berlutut dan mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil. Kise terkejut, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aomine tersenyum.

"Kise Ryouta, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tangisan Kise yang sejenak berhenti kini menjadi lebih deras. Tapi kini itu adalah tangisan kebahagiaan. Suaranya dipenuhi kebahagiaan saat menjawab, tanpa ragu, "Aku mau."

Aomine tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kise erat. Ia berbisik di telinga Kise, "Lihat sekelilingmu."

Kise terkesima. Semua orang menyalakan ponsel mereka membentuk tulisan 'Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta' dan 'Aomine—_tanda cinta_—Kise'. Kise tersenyum dan menatap Aomine lagi, menuntut penjelasan.

"Ah, aku meminta Kagami dan Kuroko membantuku," ujar Aomine.

Tatapan Kise melembut. Ia menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan jari-jemari Aomine dan menatapnya lembut, hangat, penuh cinta. "Aku mencintaimu, Aomine_cchi_," kata Kise, sebelum ia berjinjit sedikit dan mencium bibir Aomine lembut.

Aomine yang menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mendesah bahagia. Kagami dan Kuroko tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Sementara Aomine dan Kise mengeratkan genggaman mereka dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

Saat itu juga, takdir mereka terkunci oleh sepasang cincin yang melingkari jari manis mereka. Enam tahun yang mereka jalani bukan sebuah kesia-siaan semata. Karena mereka saling mencintai, jadi mungkin, mereka akan menghadapi masalah yang menanti dengan saling bergenggaman tangan.

_So, is this what you call a happy ending?_

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hai, semua! Shana lagi di sini. Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan お誕生日おめでとう黄瀬涼太 alias HBD Kise Ryouta! Always wish you all the best, dan tentunya selalu sama Aomine ya~

Juga, untuk fanbase Kurokofans_IND, selamat anniversary satu tahun, ya! Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk kalian. Tetap berusaha yang terbaik, ya, min #Kagami, #Kuroko, #Kise, #Midorima dan #Aomine~

Dan, untuk semua pembaca di luar sana, maafkan fic yang mungkin terkesan nekad ini...? Setidaknya saya sekarang gak menistakan baik Kise maupun Aomine, 'kan? /dibalang

Lalu, terima kasih banyak untuk Yamanaka Chika! Sankyuu, Chika_cchi_ yang sudah rela bikin cover untuk fic ini uhuksetelahkupaksauhuk. Intinya, thanks a lot, beb~

Dan, untuk adegan-adegan di [6.4. Date] itu saya dapet inspirasi dari film (500) Days of Summer. Film bagus, saya rekomen, tapi siap-siap untuk _"unexpected twist of the story"_, oops. Dan untuk pertengkaran AoKi di [6.5. Fight] itu saya terinspirasi dari doujin Tanaka-sensei, "Kanashii Mamono". Dan, di [6.6. Anniversary] itu AoKi umurnya memang baru dua puluh tahun, dan karena latarnya di masa depan, anggaplah pernikahan homoseksual sudah dilegalkan di Jepang. /dibuang

Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan. Selebihnya tergantung perspektif pembaca saja. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. /kabur/

DAN JANGAN LUPA, HBD KISE~! SHARARA GOES ON~~~


End file.
